


Photograph

by awesomecookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, how to tag even??, so i thought why the hell not, sorry I'm a mess, this was literally sitting in my drafts like months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: I can't believe you waited for eight years





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> okay first of all I found this in my drafts and I was like 'when did I even write this??!!' and 'this existed??!!' so i wondered if people would be interested to read this....oh well only way to find out is to try right?   
> Criticism is always appreciated...just be gentle on it (*is a very sensitive anxiety induced ball of disaster) Also English is like...my third language considering our region uses a different dialect so I had to learn three ways of writing and communicating when I was younger (gosh I'm already ranting stop it) so bottom line please feel free to correct any typos and grammar mistakes I may have. (my place is very particular about it and they often snicker when you get as much as a single 's' wrong....*sighs why are we like this??!!) Also I have no beta.

"I can't believe you waited for eight years."

 

The Russian whispered softly in Yuri's ear in which he turned to answer with a confused look. Victor smiled as if expecting such a response. A low chuckle escaped from his mouth as he continued to look at the lost look the Japanese was giving him. 

 

He looked perfect in his white suit, trimmed and fitted nicely to emphasize his beautiful figure. It accented his graceful curves, unlike his usual choices in suits which Victor often, if not all the time, deemed unfashionable. Victor made sure of that and even meticulously picked the best tie to complement the suit, this was after all a very important day. 

 

As much as how Victor would want to flaunt on how beautiful his choice of garment compared to the raven haired's choice of outfit was, nothing compared to the man who wore it.

 

His brown eyes sparkled under the lighting of the room, it reflected indefinite happiness despite its usual reserved exterior. His jet black hair fell gracefully on his face as it framed his slightly chubby cheeks. His pink lips pressed into a thin, bashful smile. it was breathtaking and Victor could never get enough.

 

"Whatever are you talking about Vitya?" He said in response to his previous statement, a smile graced his lips as he sighed contently, used to the Russian's strange antics, after all, they have been together for eight years.

 

Victor loved it when Yuri called him that. And Yuri knew too well. Victor laughed before he pressed a chaste kiss on Yuri's cheek, who blushed deeply despite how repeatedly Victor does this. Perhaps there are a few things he'll never get used to despite the years spent together. 

 

"Well I remember the first time we met..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Remember I asked you if you wanted a commemorative photo?"

 

"Mhm.."

 

"And yet you turned your back at me and left..."

 

This time Yuri pressed a kiss on Victor's cheek, nuzzling into his neck, as he recalled.

 

"..And now here we are...finally taking that commemorative photo which is eight years overdue...on our wedding day.." He laughed silently and Yuri can't hold back his tears, tears of happiness, for he loved this man more than anything in the world and that he was loved equally by this man. Never on his wildest dreams had he ever thought this day would come. His idol, his inspiration, his coach, and now his...husband.

 

"Smile for the camera...Mr. Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.." Victor gently chided as they faced the camera, hands locked together, their rings glinting clearly for everyone to see. It didn't matter that Yuri's face was tear-stained despite his warm smile, it didn't matter that Victor's eyes were shut with laughter, it didn't matter that it was eight years overdue.

 

It was a commemorative photo.

 

The most commemorative photo of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah maybe I'm not that creative..but wedding fics give me life! (next to the time travel fics and thirsty and pining Victor fics) Alright I really wanna know your thoughts about it! Like I said criticism is really appreciated!  
>  I guess waiting for eight years may have been too extreme. Five would've done it (or as soon as Yuuri wins a freaking gold medal) I really have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. But anyway hope you enjoyed it??


End file.
